Computer systems are currently in wide use. Some such computer systems include electronic mail systems. Electronic mail systems allow users to compose, send and receive electronic mail messages and perform other electronic mail system functionality.
Other computing systems include calendar or scheduling systems. Calendar or scheduling systems allow users to perform calendar or scheduling functions, such as to generate calendar events which are entered on the user's calendar. Such calendar events may include meetings, appointments, tasks, etc. Calendar events can also include such things as generating a meeting request or other interactive functions.
Users of such systems often communicate using electronic mail systems, and set up meetings with one another or schedule telephone calls, etc., using the calendar or scheduling system. In addition, it is not uncommon for users to communicate over different communication channels, such as by using text messaging, video conferencing, on-line meetings, etc. These communications may involve the subject matter of a meeting or appointment that a user may wish to attend.
Some current systems also provide a feature within an electronic mail system that can be actuated by the user to schedule a meeting. For instance, a user can drag an electronic mail message onto a representation of the user's calendar, in order to generate an appointment or meeting on the user's calendar.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.